polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Quebecball
Quebecball '''is a province of Canadaball which speaks (Broken) French, directly descending from New Franceball. He makes the 80% of the world's maple syrup and tries desperately to gain independence, but can't decide if he really wants it. He likes to give headache to Canada History In 1608 French Empireball discovered him, a native. Due to the preference of the French to live in Europe rather than on this other side of the world where the winters are pains, almost nobody settled in the huge territories of New-Franceball. And so the population grew slowly, until the french got (most of) their shit together, around 1663. Eclipsed by other colonies in size, and ignored by France, British Empireball conquered him with a lack of luck and a limitted opposition (which still caused monstrous human damage to him), and annexed him in 1759. Filthy loyalists from Thirteen Coloniesball then came, took half of the New-French territories, named "Canada". Meanwhile, in 1838, Québec tried to revolt, kick out UKball and create a Republic, but the plan failed. Later, they had two (failed) referendums for independence. (If you disagree about his nation status, he'll stab you with a very sharp hockey stick made out of maple syrup candy) Relations Allies He sometimes enjoys hating them. The Francophonie * Franceball - Grandma!!! I promisse to you that one day I will became a powerfull French-speaking COUNTRYball in the Americas... Mais am I sufficiently adult to live independently? What does it looks like ? * Louisianaball - Little Sister. You aren't that bad actually. * New Brunswickball - Your accent is even worse than mine, but you still have a lot of seafood. * Canadaball - Dad claims that he invented maple syrup and poutine! Please ¬¬ (Je ne suis pas Canadian... Je suis Québecois) * Ontarioball - Esti d'loyaliste ! Others * Russiaball - His leader's name sounds like poutine. * Belarusball - I like her three eyes. * Argentinaball - I like him because he hates UKball. (Why I need to obey a Queen that lives in the other side of the Atlantic in England ... Je ne parle pas l'anglais. ) * Nunavutball - Thanks for the territory igloo dweller. * Poitou-Charentesball - We meet together before we set sail in the ship on 2008. Enemies He can hate anyone if he feels like it. * Nunavutball - Natives. * UKball - Go back to Europe grandpa! REMOVE ANGLO!!! I will never speak English... wait a second ... D'Oh tabarnak (Je parlais anglais). * Canadaball - VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE²! * USAball - REMOVE BURGER INFLUENCE! Vous destroyed Louisinana's french culture ! Je will destroy votre ! * Ontarioball - Go back to burgerland vous smelly loyalist! Votre clay was mine !!! Invaders!!!! How to draw # Draw a circle # Color background sky Blue (RGB: 0, 36, 150) # Draw a white cross # Draw four ''fleur-de-lis '''''in the four blue spaces, but you can draw white crosses if you're lazy # Add eyes and done. Quotes *"Squareheads" *"Poutine" *"Tabarnak" *"Caliss d'esti de saint ciboire!" *"VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE!!!" *"LES MALOUINES SONT ARGENTINES!!! *"REMOVE ANGLOS!!! *Je ne parle eh ou aboot, (Je ne parle Anglais). Je ne suis même pas une flèche droite comme cet idiot ... pour la dernière fois que je ne suis pas le Canada !!! *"Colis d'esti d'tabarnak d'épais d'anglo a marde!!!" -About Canada Gallery Capture.PNG CNEgqoD.png 2jjH63P.png Canada30.jpg − Quebecer.png − The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg − 1c9053d1d4ea06821b8054e3e8d4ad6f.png − 1365382920951s.jpg|Quebec likes Maple syrup showers − Reddit_EnergeticBanana_This_is_why_Quebec.png|This is why Quebec − Reddit_iTechnicolour_Quebec_is_of_stubborn.png|Quebec is of stubborn − 7oXQUWN.png|The abandonment − Independence.png − u3Oousq.png − Laughs of the world.png − UcMzX2E.png − qPnP5J8.png − Reddit_legitprivilege_Provinces_Rights.png − Maurice_Richardballe.png|Quebec can into hockey Links *Facebook page es:Quebecball fr:Québecballe nl:Quebecbal zh:魁北克球 Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:North America Category:French Category:Canada Category:Wanted Independence Category:Modern Countryball Category:Latin America Category:Canuck Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Catholic Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Quebec Category:Canadaball Category:Christian Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Category:Homosex lovers Category:Cry babies Category:Future Countryballs Category:Cross Category:Former British Colonies Category:Former French Colonies Category:Islamball Category:Maple Leaf Category:Olympic Host Category:Weird speech Category:Latin Category:Hockey Category:Football (Handegg)